1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a module for a powertrain of a hybrid vehicle and to a method for assembling a hybrid module of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive unit for a hybrid vehicle is shown in EP 2 148 107 A1. A clutch disk arrangement has an axially elastic region which allows an axial movement of the friction linings when closing the associated friction clutch relative to a hub. In particular, a lifting of the friction linings from the clutch plate and pressure plate is achieved when the internal combustion engine is switched off. In so doing, a correct axial alignment of the clutch disk arrangement relative to the pressure plate and clutch plate is necessary when the friction clutch is open in order to achieve a correct air gap between the pressure plate and clutch plate relative to the friction linings with the clutch open. A hub of the drive unit is fixedly connected, particularly axially fixedly connected, to the crankshaft of the associated internal combustion engine. An alignment is carried out via an adjusting disk which is arranged between the clutch disk arrangement and the hub. In this respect, an alignment of the clutch disk arrangement can be carried out only after the drive unit has been completely installed in the vehicle and particularly at the internal combustion engine.
Therefore, an object is to provide a drive module in which an alignment or axial arrangement of the clutch arrangement within the friction clutch can be carried out already in a preassembly of the drive module.